


I Found a Home in You

by strawberrymarss



Series: Family Means Nobody Gets Left Behind [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Omega Kim Hongjoong, hongjoong composes, hongjoong is just comforting seonghwa after a long day, hongjoong smells like cinnamon, hongjoong works from home and online while seonghwa is a manager, this is like a prequel to home ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: Hongjoong awake at the coffee table is a pleasant surprise for Seonghwa after a long day at work.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Family Means Nobody Gets Left Behind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588438
Comments: 20
Kudos: 202





	I Found a Home in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoric_tae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_tae/gifts).



> hi! i'm finally back on my soft bs haha you guys definitely did not see i posted three smuts right after each other. anyway!!!!!!!! this is like,, a sort of prequel to Home. in this, i guess you can think of them as newly married? anyway!! hope you enjoy it! and also i'm actlly not that educated on a/b/o stuff so my knowledge is really,,,, just from fanfics sksks

Seonghwa stumbles through the doorway, exhaling shakily. The alpha toes off his shoes and leans against the closed door, trying to catch his breath. Today was so exhausting, running around trying to get everyone's shit together and ensure the company's sales could increase again soon after being hit by the slow economy. He was the marketing and sales department's manager, but sometimes problems from other departments also fell onto his shoulders to solve because of how they tied to his department. Things like credit, damage control and all, sometimes they affected the marketing department as much as they did affect the departments actually responsible. And sometimes, it felt like only Seonghwa is taking a stand against all this and holding up the company, carrying it on his back as the other departments' heads lounged and complained.

The alpha sighs and walks into the living room, not expecting Hongjoong to even be awake given how late the hour was. However, he stops in his tracks when he sees the omega sitting on the floor, working away on his laptop at the coffee table. Hongjoong is making a big break in the music industry thanks to his friend, Eden, as well as a recent burst in inspiration, so the omega had been working a lot on various compositions alongside his freelance work. Even so, Hongjoong often retires to bed before eleven, even if he doesn't fall asleep immediately. 

To see his omega spouse sitting at the coffee table, still very much awake, is a surprise for Seonghwa, and it's a pretty pleasant one. Hongjoong is in an oversized sweater, as always, and comfy sweatpants Seonghwa is sure the hems will reach the floor if he stands, and the cutest round glasses are on the bridge of his nose, lips jutting out in a pout as he focused on the composing program on the screen. The omega is serious, but relaxed, not stressed, and Seonghwa knows that because the pheromones he releases are the sweet and relaxed ones, not the distressed sour cinnamon smell when he's too frustrated with his work to even  _ think _ . 

Seonghwa takes a deep breath, inhaling the soft and slightly spicy cinnamon scent, and Hongjoong halts his composing, turning to look up to Seonghwa. He smiles, and then the smile turns into a worried frown as he registers Seonghwa's scent. 

The usual soft scent of lavender is diluted, and Hongjoong instantly knows something is wrong. 

"Seonghwa, are you alright?" Hongjoong asks, saving his work and closing his laptop, standing up and walking over to the alpha. "You're releasing distressed pheromones… Did something happen?"

Hongjoong now stands in front of Seonghwa, peering up to him concernedly, one gentle hand on Seonghwa's chest over where his heart is. Seonghwa smiles weakly as he puts his own hand over Hongjoong's, and brings their intertwined hands up to his lips, placing a feather-light kiss on Hongjoong's knuckles. Hongjoong furrows his eyebrows, and Seonghwa knows Hongjoong wants Seonghwa to admit he's not okay, but they both know the alpha has to be coaxed into showing that kind of vulnerability, a scar from his past. 

"It's alright, now that you're here, my love," Seonghwa whispers, and Hongjoong frowns, and then tugs Seonghwa down onto the couch with him, laying the alpha atop him, resting Seonghwa's head against where his heart is, petting Seonghwa's hair. 

"You can tell me anything and everything, Seonghwa," Hongjoong says softly as he plays with Seonghwa's hair, the way the alpha likes it. The cinnamon scent is softer and gentler now, enveloping Seonghwa like a warm embrace. 

Seonghwa sighs.

"I know, but it's hard to," Seonghwa replies, just listening to Hongjoong's steady heartbeat. It lulls him a little, making him feel less tense as time goes by. The rumble in Hongjoong's chest when he hums in reply is music to Seonghwa's ears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, baby," Hongjoong utters, hugging Seonghwa a little tighter, and Seonghwa sighs again, pleased. It feels like Hongjoong is gathering his broken pieces and fixing his cracks. "It isn't your fault, and it isn't something you have to apologize for. I still love you all the same."

"Do you?"

The question slips out of Seonghwa's lips faster than he could stop it, and he closes his eyes, pressing his cheek onto Hongjoong's chest. 

"Of course, honey," Hongjoong answers without missing a beat, "I still love you all the same. You can come to me broken, come to me patched up, come to me just fine, and I'd still love you all the same because you are Park Seonghwa. When the world is turning its back against you, Seonghwa, I'll be there right behind you."

Seonghwa listens; to both Hongjoong's heartbeat and the way his voice is gentle and comforting, to his earnest words. 

Seonghwa always envied Hongjoong's talent of weaving words together into heartfelt poetics, even in their day-to-day conversations. 

"I'll always be there right behind you, Seonghwa," Hongjoong places a soft kiss on top of Seonghwa's head, "You're not alone anymore."

The tears which fall from Seonghwa's eyes aren't a crashing, storming river, but just silent, slow tears rolling down his cheeks. Seonghwa didn't feel his face twist in agony or sadness, his face stays the same, lips in a tight line, eyes staring into space as he listens to Hongjoong's heartbeat and cries quietly. His tears drop onto Hongjoong's sweater and the omega merely draws him closer, shushing him softly. 

"Let it out, Mars," Hongjoong softly coaxes, "let it out. It's alright. You're not alone, I'm here with you."

Then the first sob escapes Seonghwa and the alpha burrows deeper under Hongjoong's chin, closing his eyes and taking in the omega's scent, a shaky sigh slipping out from him. Hongjoong lets him, squeezing him closer, petting his hair. The omega hums a soft lullaby, and Seonghwa kept crying, letting his feelings out, knowing he is safe with Hongjoong, and knowing that Hongjoong would take his feelings and this vulnerable him and still love him. 

The alpha isn't sure when he fell asleep, but when Hongjoong gently shakes him awake, the clock on the wall tells him it's twelve at midnight, two hours from the time he reached home last night. He groans, not wanting to leave Hongjoong's warmth. Hongjoong chuckles softly. 

"Darling, we can't sleep like this the whole night. Let's go to bed, okay?" Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa reluctantly obeys as Hongjoong moves them around so that he could stand, letting the omega pull him up, leaning against the smaller as they shuffled to their bedroom, too sleepy to walk properly. 

Hongjoong helps Seonghwa out of his clothes, dumping them into the laundry basket and passes the alpha his sleeping clothes. Hongjoong fusses over him softly, dragging him to the bathroom so he could wash his face and brush his teeth, before letting the alpha finally go and snuggle into the pillows. The omega joins him not long after, slipping in under the blankets, opening his arms invitingly to Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa moves closer and shifts, changing his position so that he could hide his face in Hongjoong's chest, hugging the omega by his thin waist. Hongjoong merely hums comfortingly, singing again that same comforting lullaby, brushing his hand through Seonghwa's hair gently. Soon, Seonghwa falls asleep, safe and secure in the blanket of cinnamon scent and Hongjoong's warmth, with the omega's soft humming music to his ears, lulling him into peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was alright! thank you for reading and most definitely, thank you for your support!


End file.
